<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forcefield by abetternameneeded</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519046">Forcefield</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded'>abetternameneeded</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forcefield</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Papa, what's this?" "What's this do?" "How's it work?" With alice's ability to talk had come an onslaught of questions. She wanted to know everything. Killian answered all of her questions, his own sleep deprived brain grateful for the fact she could tell him what she needed. There'd been many nights where he worried that she'd never talk. </p><p>"Oh this is pretty!" Alice had no reason to beloeve the window could hurt her. She'd never really kessed with it aside from looking outside.  She touched it and it whired a warning that had no meaning to her yet. "Papa look!" She got him to touch the window, his hand went through. "That's odd." She touched it again. She titkted her head, and Killian was dreading the next question. She was going to want to know why it acted different for her. "Why doesn't it like you?" </p><p>Well at least at the moment Alice didn't ubderstand that the barrier was quite the opposite. </p><p>It quivkly became kbvious as she aged that the bright colors and whirring on the window weren't a good thing. She touched it, hoping it wouldn't whir its same familar reminder that she was trapped. </p><p>"I know, it's not fair." Papa consoled her every time she couldn't help but touvh the barrier and let it remind her. It was a bad habit, it never solved anything. </p><p>"Its not fair," Alice touched the barrier again, this time having to console herself. Life wasn't fair, but she missed papa and the best rhing she cpuld do would be to play a game of chess with mr. Rabbit, leaving the barrier forgotten for a little while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>